


In my thoughts

by trueflamefinnian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueflamefinnian/pseuds/trueflamefinnian
Summary: A bit of poetry taking place around when Sirius is first sent to Azkaban yaa yeett.





	1. Chapter 1

~Remus pov~

I feel myself pulling anxiously at the sleeves of my beige sweater. You always thought the color to be hideous and would joke about buying me one of the silly leather jackets you always insisted on 

The mug slips from my left hand from my trembling, the glass hits the floor and the shattering awakens something in me. Time slows to a gentle breeze and as I bend to pick up the broken pieces, my hands graze the edge of the fine ceramic and rose blood pools down my palm and drips from the edges of my hand. 

Right. I remember now. I can't fix anything that's broken. You always made me feel I wasn't alone. You always picked me up but what was I? I was useless. I could never pick your wings up and now you stand among the gods in trial of madness. They claim the spillage of blood was nothing they'd ever seen. I went through the stages of grief as anyone would. Denial. Rage. Bargaining….depression… 

...and acceptance, the acceptance that the true monster was always you. The smug smiles and gentle laughs we shared were nothing to a mad man with cruel intent, I find myself in a pool of pity for my state of mind but why..why I ask myself. I was nothing but a fool and you were nothing but the man to deal the cards.

I sit back as the dried blood slows its foul descent towards the ground. That's something you never followed, the rules. Gravity meant nothing as you soared above my expectations and made me feel real. 

The clock chimes and I beg for this to be a dream. I beg for my conclusions to be an illusion within the whirlpools of disappointment swirling around in my mind. 

They claim you are a madman but I feel myself slipping into a state worse than ever. The warm embrace on a cold day with our bodies intertwining in a love lock, the sensation enough to have me watering at the mouth...everything ends. You awaken from dreams and you were nothing but a false prophecy, Sirius Black. A dream. 

(Sirius' Pov is chap 2)


	2. Sirius' Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the poetry yayyy

I stare from the slatted window in my hoary cell. The shadows that cast from the twilight sky dance across my wall and all I can see is the graying full moon glimmering through the strategically placed window. All I can think of is you. The hideously adorable sweater you always wear, the scars that cover your body like signatures...All I can imagine is your beauty and the feeling of hugging you once again. The immense guard sauntered towards my cell. I can hear the screaming blue uniform most of the guards wore. I knew what this meant. 

He grabs my body as if it were lifeless paper and tosses me to a room full of ‘tools’. I sit in the blood stained chair and smirk smugly as they tighten the cuffs around my wrists. This is nothing. The pain they put me through is nothing compared to the hellscape I deal with in my own mind from losing you, Remus Lupin. I cannot forgive myself for the crime you believe I was heinous enough to commit. 

The whips lash against my skin and a sole tear rolls down my cheek..gravity...it was something I never believed it. I never believed in making my feet touch the ground until everything was taken from me and I learned what it meant to feel the harsh reality of the world's wrath. 

I still dream of you. I always will. You are everything I’ve ever hoped and dreamed for, please forgive me.


End file.
